Samey
Blonde|eye_color = Teal|siblings = Amy|parents = Unnamed mother|teams = Pimâpotew Kinosewak|placements = TDPI: 11th/10th|first = So, Uh, This is My Team?|last = A Blast From the Past|seasons = TD: 5|count = 5|voiced_by = Bryn McAuley}}Samantha "Samey" is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. While she is initially a pushover who is bullied by her sister, she slowly learns to stand up for herself. Biogrpahy Before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Samantha was born seventeen minutes after her sister, Amy, and has been coming in second to her ever since. Her sister constantly bullies her, even giving her the nickname "Samey" (because she's the same as Amy). Eventually, Samey signed up for Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to get away from her sister, but her sister signed up too. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Once on the island, Samey was placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. She originally tries to suggest ideas to her team, however Amy takes credit for the ideas, much to Samey's annoyance. The morning after winning the first challenge, Samey is sent by her sister to pick berries with Jasmine, and the two begin to bond. Eventually, Jasmine convinces Samey to stand up to her sister, however Samey is too scared to do so. During the obstacle course, she is teamed up with her sister because Amy thinks it wouldn't be fair to stick her with anyone else. During the challenge, Samey starts to stand up against her sister, however, she quickly apologizes. The next morning, during breakfast with the team, Samey finally stands up to Amy, who fake cries and makes the rest of the team think Samey is the mean one. During the challenge, Samey has the last balloon to use against the other team, however Amy tries to take it, and it pops on them. Amy then convinces the team to eliminate Samey. Knowing Amy would take it, Samey fakes eating a poison apple, and Amy eats it instead. Now unable to talk, Samey convinces the team she's Amy, and Amy is eliminated in her place. Now pretending to be her sister, Samey must keep lying to everyone except Jasmine. During the challenge of Truth or Scare, Samey admits the person she hates the most is Amy, much to the confusion of the others, who are unaware of the twins' switch. Jasmine then covers for her, saying that she shouldn't blame herself for Amy's shortcomings. During the next challenge, Amy swims back to the island, and attacks Samey, leading to their team losing. This time, to ensure that the right twin is eliminated, both twins are voted off. Personality Samey is a generally nice person until she is pushed to her breaking point. She tries to be nice to her team and make friends, however due to her sister twisting her actions and words, she is seen as a mean person. She is finally pushed to her breaking point and poisons her sister, showing no remorse for it after, however she doesn't seem to like the idea of doing anything mean. Notes and trivia * Samey is labeled The Good Twin. * Samey is the first person to have someone eliminated in her place. * Samey was born seventeen minutes after her sister, Amy. Appearances (5/146) Total Drama (5/120) Season 5 (5/26) * So, Uh, This is My Team? d * I Love You, Grease Pig! * Twinning Isn't Everything * I Love You, I Love You Knots * A Blast From the Past __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Total Drama